


Hold Me Closer, Squeeze Me Tighter

by WolfyFurSins



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, dont worry tho bc the lying little fuck is gonna make him feel better, shuichi is being depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Struggling with his thoughts, Shuichi decides to head to the kitchen to get a drink. He's been crying so much and it hurts to even swallow now. Maybe a drink would do him good... but when he goes to the kitchen, he's greeted by the student he adores the most.Kokichi Ouma.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 245





	Hold Me Closer, Squeeze Me Tighter

**Author's Note:**

> quick vent fic using saiouma bc i've been thinking abt V3 a lot lately

How long had it been since he had last eaten? Or even slept? Was he dehydrated, perhaps? Whatever the deal was, he looked absolutely miserable. Did he want anyone to see this look? No. That’s why he decided to put on his hat for the day. Staring in the mirror at his darkened, puffy eyes, the student frowned and he adjusted his hat. Trying to examine himself a bit more, he sighed and eventually turned away. Perfect. No one could see his eyes unless they got down on their knees or stared at him intently- which no one usually ever did. The sole reason he wore his hat was because he hated looking at other people. Even though he probably wouldn’t have to look at anyone this late at night. Adjusting his clothes a bit more, he eventually cleared his throat.

“Hello? Hello..” 

Testing his voice. Trying to make it seem as if everything was okay when it wasn’t. Shuichi didn’t want to drag down his friends with his depression. He hated being a burden to everyone. He was always a burden to his parents and his uncle. Kaede, Kaito, Makii, and Kokichi were his closest friends- the ones he didn’t want to drag down since he usually only talked to them. After adjusting his clothes and making himself look proper, he decided to leave his room and head to the kitchen. His mouth was dry and it hurt to cry- he couldn’t even cry any tears anymore. Thus, he had to walk to the kitchen, keeping his thoughts on his mind. Even if the feeling in his chest kept scratching and raking at his soul, he could care less. He just had to deal with the despair in his body and in his mind. Corrupting him, slowly pushing him over the edge tear after tear, day after day.

Whenever he listened to Kaede, her voice was always so cheery. She never had a problem in the world. She was always so cheery, smiling and socializing with everyone around her. The girl constantly talked to those she adored with Shuichi being the one she talked to the most. The boy loved listening to her voice- it was like a beautiful hum sung by a fairy. Shuichi always adored everything she did. That’s why he didn’t want to taint her. She was amazing and he didn’t want to ruin her in any way possible. That’s why he had to stay away from her whenever he felt like this. Though,

Kaito seemed like he had everything he wanted. Shuichi admired how much he trained and how hard he worked. How long had it been- how long ago had the boy seen his friend? Shuichi took the moment to ponder on the topic, his brow furrowed a bit. It was a while since he trained with Maki and Kaito- the two usually helped him with his workouts and they would always pull him back on his feet. They hadn’t spoken to him in a while however. What was going on with that? Maybe it was just because he hadn’t been out of his room in a while… nonetheless, the boy continued walking along and to the kitchen. 

However… the person who made him feel so many different ways was Kokichi. Saihara could see through every single one of his lies. Every time the boy lied, Saihara could easily pick up on it. He would always pry through what Kokichi was lying about and then find the truth. Whenever he did, Kokichi would look disappointed but Saihara could see the excitement in his eyes. What was up with that? Why would someone be excited for being exposed? That was one thing he couldn’t piece together. Shuichi wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. He simply kept his head low as he walked, not feeling up to par with looking at anyone. That was until he bumped into something, causing him to gasp and his eyes to widen.

“Nee-heehee- shumai, you’re getting soooo clumsy! Watch where you’re going- I could’ve been carrying a knife, you know! I could’ve accidentally stabbed you!”

“Why would you have a knife in the first place?”

“Becaaaause we’re in the kitchen, dummy. Duh.” Kokichi raised a brow and he looked up to the other.

Saihara adjusted his hat, his face darkening a bit. Right. He had been going to the kitchen and completely forgot about it. He had just let his feet carry him while he kept his thoughts on his mind. Nervously adjusting his gaze, he eventually lifted his head and looked around. Instead of responding to Kokichi any further, he just merely walked away from the boy and decided to get some water for himself.

However, Kokichi stepped in front of Saihara and he looked up toward the other with a smug grin. Saihara stared at the innocent boy and he slowly blinked. Then he furrowed his brow.

“Why are you trying to get in my way? Please move, Kokichi.”

“Why are you being so upset? Stop being like that, Saihara. Like, omigosh, you need to learn how to smile! Like this!” Kokichi placed his index fingers on both of his cheeks before smiling rather joyfully. Saihara felt his face burn warm before he turned aside and merely stepped away from Kokichi.

“Not right now. Sorry, Kokichi,” the other murmured quietly. As he was about to get to the fridge, Kokichi blocked him off. The smaller student was pursing his lips and pouting childishly. Saihara knew it was useless to avoid Kokichi. Therefore, he frowned disapprovingly. “I’m trying to get a drink.”

“Ya- I know! But I’m trying to get your attention! You look like you’ve been crying for houuuurrs. Hey- hey- hey Shuichi- hey- do you need a hug?” Kokichi smiled, leaning closer toward Saihara who only stared at him. The young boy didn’t know what to say and just as he was about to open his mouth, Kokichi leaned forward to hug into the other student.

Kokichi felt Shuichi tense against him but that only probed the other to squeeze Shuichi tighter. Looking up toward the other, Kokichi closed his eye when he felt a tear drop against his nose. Was Shuichi crying? He was. Standing up straighter, the smaller boy reached out and gently patted Shuichi’s cheek. “Heyyy, don’t cry- this isn’t a prank or anything- and i’m not lying! Wow! That’s new, isn’t it!”

Lying or not, Shuichi had the desperate urge to be held closer. He weakly wrapped his arms around the other, leaning against Kokichi. 

“Hold me closer,” he shakily sniffed, tilting his head against Kokichi’s shoulder.

Taken by surprise, the smaller boy held onto his classmate nonetheless, pulling him a bit closer. “Like this? Nee-heehee, you don’t seem like the type to like hugs, Shumai! I definitely don’t like hugs. Is that a lie though? You’ll have to figure it out.”

There was a tone of sincerity in Kokichi’s voice but not one of truth- Saihara was able to pinpoint whenever Kokichi lied and these were one of these times. Thus, the other leaned close against the boy and he only began to cry even harder. His body felt weak as Kokichi slowly lowered him to the ground. Tightly clinging to Kokichi, Saihara let out a weak sob as his body trembled. “Please, squeeze me tighter,” rasped Saihara as his voice cracked.

Something told Kokichi this wasn’t a time for jokes. Therefore, he obliged. The lying boy squeezed Saihara even tighter, leaning against him with a quiet sigh. He didn’t say anything as he remained sitting on the kitchen floor with his classmate. Did Saihara need this? Sure. But Kokichi needed it as well. To hug the one he crushed on- the one who stole his heart many times over and over. Kokichi direly needed a hug as well so this was perfect for him.

The two didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing them this late at night- even if people would probably hear Saihara’s quiet hiccuping and gentle sniffles. The two boys simply remained on the floor, eventually causing Kokichi to speak up.

“... Shuichi. I want to be squeezed too. I want to know what it feels like.”

Saihara weakly obliged. Kokichi merely nestled his face against Shuichi’s neck and quietly sighed against him. Unmoving, unwavering. Kokichi simply stroked Saihara’s back, seeming quite content with where he was. Saihara didn’t do much besides cry and lean into the touch. The two remained quiet as possible for the night, simply remaining on the floor of the dining hall. 

This was exactly what Shuichi needed. Despite wanting a drink, he just wanted to be held for a tad bit longer… he was only hoping this wasn’t a dream..

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot the dining hall is off limits so kokichi just prob broke tf in there like he usually does,, causing trouble as always....


End file.
